


I don't

by LancholiaBW



Category: Assassin' s Creed(2016), Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed - Movie
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancholiaBW/pseuds/LancholiaBW
Summary: 搬家存档。作者没玩过游戏，没看过小说，没有医疗教育背景，就是瞎写。Cal的行为参考了精神分裂的症状。他拥有自己，我拥有所有bug。
Relationships: Callum Lynch & Aguilar de Nerha
Kudos: 2





	I don't

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家存档。  
> 作者没玩过游戏，没看过小说，没有医疗教育背景，就是瞎写。  
> Cal的行为参考了精神分裂的症状。他拥有自己，我拥有所有bug。

1\. Callum Lynch 才不管什么狗屁出血效应，他只知道每次那个幻影出现自己就会像被一通惨揍一样，吓得动弹不得。真实的杀气从空空荡荡的房间角落渗入每一处毛孔，他望着那人抬起右臂，带着寒光的袖剑快步冲到自己身前。利刃穿透咽喉，鲜红的动脉血便会喷溅而出。

然后他再一次睁开双眼，脖颈上不曾有任何伤口存在的痕迹，一往如初，全身的神经末梢却在刺痛不已。所以这苦痛是真实的，Cal又想，肉体的苦痛与折磨。  
当Sofia谈起这会让他精神分裂并最终完全疯掉的时候，他没有对此表示出太多的惊诧与不安。  
总会有这么一天的，重刑犯Callum Lynch,逃脱了法律的注射死刑却又最终在人体实验室里变成疯子。他不在乎，他真的不那么在乎。

2\. 神经衰弱和浑身酸痛的肌肉让夜晚变得漫长起来。自从Cal从塞维利亚的棚屋顶上跳下来后，那双腿就彻底罢了工。在Aguilar站在床边准备不知道第几次打算把自己捅个对穿之时，哪里都跑不了。  
认命吧，躺在床上的他于是叫住那人：“你不会真正杀死我的，你做不到，鉴于你不过是个幻影。”  
出乎意料的是那穿刺的动作停了下来，Aguilar的袖剑还悬在半空，兜帽下的眼睛仍旧盯着目标，却不再向下深入。他立在那里，像一尊雕像在Cal的床边一动不动。

“你明明完不成自己的使命，为何还如此坚持？”  
没人回答，只有夜风吹动窗帘沙沙作响。  
“等我睡着后，你还在吗？你还会来杀我吗？”

仍旧没人回答。

“回答我！你到底还要用你那该死的改良匕首捅我多少次！”  
他对对方的沉默感到勃然大怒，抓着床单奋力地支起半身朝着空气大吼，泛白的指节在隐隐作痛，末了又重重的把自己摔回了床垫里。

你在干什么你个蠢货，他当然听不懂英语，一个死了500年的西班牙刺客当然他妈只听得懂西班牙语！  
操，操。果然是要疯了，我都开始跟自己的幻觉对话了。

他把枕头尽力拍成另一个形状，揉了揉，然后再次把头放了上去。在他终于迷迷糊糊地睡着前，意识到Aguilar仍旧站在床边。  
你不肯走是不是，你不肯走。

3\. 那一晚上起Aguilar再也没有袭击他，或者是做出任何与暴力这个词汇相关的动作。他只是继续戴着兜帽站在那里，有时在白天，有时在辗转难眠的夜晚，这取决于Cal什么时候能够从Animus上下来以及是否清醒到能独立思考的地步。  
极少时候Aguilar会在食堂里静静地看着Cal吃那一成不变的鸡肉，味同嚼蜡。随后被押送回狭小的只剩黑白灰三色的房间里去。他也从来没有回答过Cal抛给他的任何问题，任凭静默在一个幻影和一个实体间蔓延。

Cal开始向Sofia要西班牙语词典，并在一次自愿进入Animus后如愿以偿，这换来了Sofia的警告：  
“我不能让你继续这样下去，你得接受治疗，Cal，否则出血效应会要了你的命。“  
他反讥回去：“我死了就没人帮你找那破苹果了是吧？没有了小白鼠实验做不下去。”  
“我们需要伊甸苹果是为了治愈暴力，为了让这个世界变得更好，像你这样的牺牲应当被允许......”  
“得了吧，暴力从来就不是一种疾病。你们这群真正的疯子就是想靠控制自由意识统治世界。去问问你父亲，博士，他知道一个野心家该如何隐藏自我，而现在……”Cal使劲拍了拍手中词典的硬质封面，“作为这里唯一一个正常人，我得学会怎么才能跟自己说上话。”

4\. Aguilar一直都在，无论何时何地，只要Cal睁开双眼，他吓人的先祖就安静地立在身侧。  
其他的试验品管他叫“先驱”，然而包括穆萨在内都开始拒绝同他讲话。时间在此地已经毫无意义，Cal再没能见到自然光线只有头顶的白炽灯的熄灭告诉他什么时候该往床上躺，什么时候该拖着沉重的脑袋乖乖地充当实验动物。其余的时间他就蜷缩在房间角落里看那本西语词典。

Aguilar一直都在。

而Sofia则开始强制的向Cal嘴里灌药。那些大大小小的白色药品除了让他变得更加神经兮兮以外并没有起到什么效果。此外还要绑住他的手脚往水里沉，讲道理，这难道不该算作水刑吗？  
Cal有点悲哀地觉得，他已经开始逐渐习惯这个幻觉的存在。当现实世界在他面前分崩离析，脱离逻辑，无时无刻都在旁边的Aguilar反而能让他感受到些许的真实感。

“只要他在，我就还活着。”

Cal用他从词典里学来的西班牙语磕磕绊绊的同先祖讲话，只言片语不成体系。对方已经不曾开口，但他把兜帽摘了下来，让Cal终于得以看清阴影下的脸。  
那是Callum Lynch的翻版。  
多可笑啊，它的内心鼓动着他去拥抱他的杀手，去拥抱那个跟自己有着同一张脸的人，最终向自己妥协。  
“我们现在一样了我的朋友，”Cal生硬地扯了扯嘴角，“我们都要死了。”

5\. 他清醒的时间越来越少。大部分时候Cal没办法理解自己在干些什么，他的脑子像是被塞了一团棉花。Sofia说马上他将会最后一次进入Animus，在上一次的同步中他们看到了塞维利亚教堂，只需最后确认伊甸苹果的位置，这一切就会结束了。可他怀疑自己的大脑还能不能撑到那个时候，等他从Animus中回到现实，是否还能拥有一个自我。谁统治世界都已与他无干，“反正我不想。”他说，“我只要统治自己。”

马上就要结束了，全部都行将完结。

Cal不想去仔细思考这到底意味着什么，他也再不能想那么多。所以在发现Aguilar站在机械臂旁边时他有点吃惊。在脑子变成一团浆糊以后，他就很少再出现了。  
Cal放任自己模糊的意识沉浸在Animus之中。他的先祖在他的耳边第一次开口说话，这一次，他用自己半吊子的西班牙语听懂了。于是他决定最后一次回归500年前，去成为那个刺客。

“我们终有一死。“那人最后说，“我们终将消逝。”

END  
2017.6.18


End file.
